


天堂客

by PhilenaP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Modern Era, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 天使和恶魔设定的AU，在这个AU之中，天使和恶魔都是天堂和地狱的公务员。当了几千年天堂公务员一心想要退休的杨威利和使出浑身解数阻止自己最大的“竞争对手”退休的年轻地狱公务员莱因哈特的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

伦敦当地时间晚上9点15分。杨威利在地铁站和自己的同事米达麦亚分别坐上了开往完全不同两个方向的地铁列车。虽然杨威利试图邀请米达麦亚到自己家里去共进晚餐——反正家里做饭的不是杨威利本人，不然这个邀请会被所有的人直接拒绝，但是米达麦亚依旧坚守着自己在人间的伪装身份，一个孤儿院的院长的职责。他在地铁站门口好意地拒绝了杨的邀请（即使杨告诉他今天尤里安在家准备了晚餐，今天作为周末，晚餐还是丰盛的‘周末烤肉’），并且告诉杨，他必须要回去给其中一个孩子辅导明天即将到来的数学考试。  
杨看着米达麦亚有些疲惫的背影，当然他灵敏的嗅觉能够感知到就算是他们两个刚刚跑到附近的商场香水专柜厚着脸皮蹭了大量的香水来遮盖身上的烟尘味，那些纸张烧焦变成焦土的味道依旧在空气中挥之不去。他还注意到了米达麦亚蜂蜜色的头发里夹杂着的一点点烟灰，只有一点点，刚刚这位小个子的天使用了自己最大的努力来清理自己的头发，但是这一点漏网之鱼还是被杨敏锐的捕捉了下来。  
他叹了口气，另一边的地铁已经把米达麦亚带走了。他朝着自己的同事挥了挥手，顺便好意地指了指自己的头发来示意米达麦亚头发里还有烟灰。想到这点，杨下意识地抓了抓自己黑色的头发，好像里面也藏着无数灰色的烟灰，当然他还是对自己的清洁咒语有足够的信心，米达麦亚虽然会经常指控他把自己无论是在天堂的办公室还是在人间的家都搞得乱糟糟的，但是杨还是会说，在清洁魔咒的使用上他真的算得上是整个天堂最优秀的一位天使了。  
“小心列车与站台之间的空隙。”这个单调的女声杨威利自从来到伦敦之后就不知道听了多少遍了，他把自己伪装成一个在金融码头刚刚结束一天繁忙工作的可怜上班族，坐在地铁的座椅上。他抬头看着对面车窗上自己映出的影像，黑色的头发支棱着，眼睛下面由于最近连续的工作已经出现了黑眼圈。突然有一个说法跑到了他的脑子里，金发的天使更容易取得别人的信任。杨又看了两眼有些肮脏的玻璃上自己的影像，如果说米达麦亚那样蜂蜜色头发的天使更加符合一般人眼中对于天使这一职业的刻板印象的话，那么拥有黑色头发和黑色眼珠的自己就更适合去做一名恶魔了。  
他叹了口气，地铁车厢里的气味永远都不会让人感到多么愉悦。今天下午，正当在人间伪装成大英图书馆一名普通的历史研究员的杨威利准备结束他今天一天的工作时，他发现在档案室里莫名出现了一个燃着的烟头，而它离那些容易过火的珍贵档案是如此的近……  
不用想都知道是谁做的小把戏。  
杨在确定四周没有其他人之后打了个响指，试图用一个无声的咒语来熄灭这可能引发一场灾难的烟头。如果他没有猜错这是谁的小把戏的话，那么现在整个图书馆的消防系统也已经崩溃了，而负责安保的人受到了恶魔的蛊惑，现在正低头看着手机上直播的球赛。  
“亚历山大图书馆被焚毁的悲剧让我难受了整整一个世纪，你现在是想让我接下来的二百年里都沉浸在大英图书馆被焚毁，而我不能及时拯救它的悲伤之中吗，莱因哈特？”  
有着金色头发的恶魔出现在了图书馆档案室的窗边，他脸上无辜的表情仿佛刚才发生的一切都与他无关。杨偏着头看着莱因哈特身上穿的帽衫和牛仔裤，帽衫的胸前还写着一句今年十分流行的话，来自英超某个让人头疼的球星——为什么总是我？  
“大英图书馆应该感到荣幸，在我们伟大的杨威利眼中，它居然和亚历山大图书馆一样重要。”莱因哈特的嗓音听起来就像是清澈见底的溪流一般，杨摇了摇头，他已经在天堂工作了几千年，见过太多的天使和恶魔，他当然知道这些恶魔都是一个个善于蛊惑人心的家伙，而他早就已经对这些“幼稚”的伎俩免疫了。  
莱因哈特无聊地打着响指，一些火花在他修长的手指间跳动着。杨抬了抬自己的眉毛，伸出手隔空点了点莱因哈特的手，那些刚刚还在噼啪作响的火花在一瞬间就全部安静了下来。金发的小家伙有些懊恼地打着响指，但是那些火花却再也没有出现过。  
“你已经想好要吃些什么晚饭了吗，如果你心情足够好的话，我可以带你回家去吃尤里安做的周末烤肉。”  
“不，我才不会去你家里吃饭。”莱因哈特从窗台上蹦下来，他靠着一排书架，气鼓鼓地把脸扭到一边。他的双手抱在胸前，这样杨就看不到他帽衫上的那行“为什么总是我”了。“你家的周末烤肉里说不定塞满了大蒜和用圣水泡过的罗勒叶子。”  
“但是圣水和大蒜根本不会对你造成任何实质性的伤害，就像地狱火也不会把我烧成一堆灰一样。”杨摊了摊自己的手，表明自己手里并没有攥着圣水瓶子、十字架或者是其他任何会对莱因哈特造成直接伤害的东西。  
“你要允许一个恶魔挑食。”  
“虽然这句话对于你这样一个已经几百岁的恶魔来说有点不太合适……但是我还是想说，挑食是不好的，莱因哈特，过分放纵自己的欲望可能会让你增加过多的体重或者是营养不良。”  
“作为一个恶魔，我们的一项重要的任务就是蛊惑人们去放纵自己的欲望。圣水和大蒜让我感到恶心，你还记得上一次你试图在我的咖啡里加两滴圣水，结果那杯咖啡让我在回去的火车上吐了一路。”莱因哈特依旧靠着书架，但是他的手已经揣到了自己牛仔裤的口袋里，杨认为这是他放松了警戒心的一个表现。毕竟杨是一个在天堂摸爬滚打了几千年的老油条，他还是能够看出来这个年轻但是十分出色的恶魔的一些小情绪。“还有营养不良和超重这一点……我怎么没听现在还在做医生的克斯拉说起过。”  
“因为作为恶魔的克斯拉医生的重要任务是鼓吹那些不健康的生活方式，让更多的人饱受心脑血管疾病和糖尿病的折磨。但是我经常在克斯拉医生的诊所附近的健身房看到他，他还劝我要少喝红茶。”  
“作为一个天使，你的生活习惯的确不够健康。”  
“谢谢你提醒我要注意自己的身体健康，怎么样，是不是受到我的感化准备跳槽到天堂这边来了，莱因哈特，我听米达麦亚说起过无数次他的理论——金发的天使的工作业绩比黑发的天使要高五个百分点。”  
莱因哈特看着站在他面前的杨，他脸上扯起了一个让人难忘的笑容。杨承认他在某一个瞬间有一点恍惚，这不应该，他的内心深处有一个声音在提醒他，而那个声音天杀的听起来居然和卡介伦一模一样。“杨，你作为一个在天堂工作了几千年的天使，应该知道这些恶魔的笑容都是为了蛊惑人类和意志不坚定的天使而存在的。”  
“而我从来都不是一个意志有多坚定的天使。”杨在心里想着，他伸出手，想要把莱因哈特那一绺翘起来的金色头发弄整齐，但是却被莱因哈特抓住了手腕。“我不是很喜欢你这副躯壳的发型，”杨的黑色眼睛依旧看着莱因哈特金色的短发，莱因哈特似乎也意识到了自己不听话的头发，他另一只没有抓着杨手腕的手迅速地把不听话的头发压了下去，“你怎么不用之前那副躯壳了，我更喜欢你金色卷发的样子。”  
“那副躯壳拿去维修了，毕竟已经用了那么多年，定期年检是十分有必要的。”莱因哈特眯起他蓝色的眼睛，无论这个年轻的恶魔怎样更换自己躯壳的样子，有几点是不会变的，金色的头发、蓝色的眼睛和能够蛊惑人心的笑容。“我倒是觉得你现在的这个样子有点过分英俊了，你不是总是在说教，说什么不能太在意外表的美丑，有些美丽的背后可能是巨大的阴谋……”莱因哈特脸上的笑容愈发明显了起来，“我还是喜欢你之前在美国的时候的那个躯壳，”他停顿了一下，似乎陷入了过往的回忆之中，“你在兰利做一个阴谋家，但是你却阻止了古巴的导弹危机……你知道我为了那场潜在的世界战争策划了多久吗，我有好几个晚上都没有睡觉。你当时看起来比现在年轻太多了，就像是一个刚刚从哈佛大学毕业的亚裔书呆子，但是笑起来却像是掌握了全世界的阴谋。我都开始怀疑你是不是一个恶魔了。”  
“就是因为这个原因，我才不用那个躯壳了。连华尔特都说看到我笑的样子还以为我要把他的打火机换成地狱火的打火机，你知道，他和达斯提总是说用地狱火点烟的话会让人咳嗽。”  
“不只点烟，用地狱火点着其他的东西的话也会让人咳嗽。”  
莱因哈特凑过去，轻巧地在杨的嘴唇上吻了一下。杨在这一恍惚之间没有注意到莱因哈特的手指点了点他身后的书架，当他发现事情不太对的时候，金发的年轻恶魔脸上挂着的笑容告诉他，他搞砸了。  
他身后的书柜开始散发出一种木头烧焦的味道，虽然不是明火，但是这些无形的地狱火散发的温度足以让珍贵的档案变成一堆灰烬。杨匆忙地念了一个咒语，希望他放在办公室里的圣水足够能扑灭这些莱因哈特点燃的火焰。“我该走了，希望大英图书馆能够取代亚历山大图书馆在你心中的地位。”他还没说完，杨的手指指着他身后的书架，这时那些大部头朝着他的方向落了下来，莱因哈特在匆忙之中只看到了一本精装本，而那本书是希伯来语的圣经。  
“沃尔夫冈，你赶快过来一下，我需要你的帮助！”杨在通讯器里呼叫着沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚，这位在伦敦做孤儿院院长的天使在通讯中的声音背后总是会有着无数儿童嘈杂的声音。得到了米达麦亚“我会尽快过来”的回复之后，杨终于松了一口气，米达麦亚可能是跑的最快的天使，这也是为什么杨喜欢和他一起合作的原因之一。  
五十二份珍贵的档案被地狱火焚毁，杨站在档案室外面，他无奈地摇了摇头，虽说那五十二份档案都有数码版本的存档，但是纸质版的消失也让他感到心痛。“谢谢你，沃尔夫冈，如果不是你赶过来的话可能会有更多的档案在这场小型火灾里被焚毁。”  
“别太自责了，杨，你已经阻止了太多可能会发生的可怕事情。至少它没有像亚历山大图书馆那样被奥斯卡用一把火烧掉了。”  
他又叹了口气，亚历山大图书馆、特洛伊战争、十字军东征、瘟疫……那些可怕的事件预示着天堂和地狱的一次又一次战争。在08年席卷全球的次贷危机导致股市重挫、不少华尔街的员工被解雇甚至有人自杀之后，杨差点在半夜伙同米达麦亚一起费了九牛二虎之力爬进莱因哈特当时在纽约的公寓，把他浴缸里准备好的泡泡浴全部换成圣水。那次不成功的“非法入侵”过后，杨和莱因哈特在金发年轻人的办公室里签订了一份非正式的“合约”，合约签订的时候站在杨身后的米达麦亚还有亚典波罗一直在和莱因哈特身后的罗严塔尔还有缪拉交换眼神。这次非正式合约里规范了双方的“私人领域”和圣水、十字架、地狱火和地狱猫的使用。当然最后一条地狱猫的使用规范是在米达麦亚的强烈要求下加入的。据这位小个子的天使控诉说，罗严塔尔曾经在二百年前把他心爱的宠物，一只有着蓝色和绿色眼睛的地狱猫伪装成一个被遗弃的孤儿放在了神父米达麦亚在圣彼得堡郊外的孤儿院门口。这让米达麦亚度过了可能是最可怕的一个夜晚，当你发现白天还是一个吵闹的小家伙的婴儿在晚上突然变成了一只全身漆黑，有着蓝色和绿色眼睛的小猫趴在你的身上睡觉的时候，你也会吓得尖叫出声的。  
虽然大型的战争在近几年是不会爆发了，但是这不意味着局部的冲突不会结束。莱因哈特在杨搬到伦敦之后就积极地在整个欧洲范围内策划他的那些小小的“事件”。杨百分之百确定现在欧洲境内的极端天气都是莱因哈特一手策划的好戏。当然杨也不会袖手旁观，在极右翼政党第无数次在选举中惨败后，莱因哈特已经宣布放弃之前他十分擅长的，通过掌控政客来搅乱局势的方法。杨在述职报告中将这个成就写成了“取得的一点点成绩”，这在达斯提·亚典波罗统一提交给他们的顶头上司比克古先生的报告中被修改成了“天堂的正义对邪恶地狱阴谋的全面胜利”。对此，杨并没有说太多，只是摇了摇头告诉亚典波罗别参与太多的公会活动。

“我回家了，尤里安，不知道你和达斯提有没有给我留晚餐。”  
杨推开门，他还没说完，就看到了坐在他家沙发上，表情凝重的缪拉。他看了一眼坐在缪拉旁边的亚典波罗，眼神似乎在询问自己的后辈，这位可能是脾气最好的恶魔先生为什么会出现在家里的客厅沙发上，如果你们两个想约会的话请到外面找个酒吧或者在冬天沿着泰晤士河遛弯并成功地冻感冒。  
“杨威利先生，抱歉打扰你……”缪拉有些小心翼翼地开口，他旁边的亚典波罗握着他的手。奈特哈尔·缪拉可能是杨威利最喜欢的一个恶魔，但是这只是相对而言。缪拉热衷于破坏公司并购和制造交通混乱，比起罗严塔尔、莱因哈特或者克斯拉，这些表现简直和被杨威利说成是“永远的公会组织者”的亚典波罗如出一辙。当然他也没有要埋怨亚典波罗的意思，杨知道亚典波罗还活着的时候参与了巴黎公社运动，而杨当时试图去拯救这些可怜的公社社员，他没能拯救这个激进的年轻人，但是他最后还是给了年轻人一份在天堂的工作。  
“怎么了，奈特哈尔？”  
“莱因哈特……他在楼上等你……很抱歉这样做，但是我真的没有更好的办法了。”  
杨有些疑惑地看着缪拉，对方的浅色眼珠里写满了无奈。他点了点头，表示他会去楼上看看的，奈特哈尔·缪拉像是松了一口气一样整个人从紧绷的状态放松了下来。“谢谢你，杨。”缪拉甚至换上了他们在私下里会互相称呼的“杨”，这让杨为他担心的那一点点也可以放下了。  
“先别说这个了，奈特哈尔你能别让明天的机场出现大规模航班延误就好了，我明天还要去出差……”  
“这可说不准，杨，我只能尽量做到让你的那班飞机不延误。”  
杨摆了摆手，走上了二楼，他感觉到有些不对劲，但是他又说不出来。当他走到自己房间的门前，拧了拧门把手把门打开之后他才发现有什么不对劲。一只幼年的狮子趴在他的床单上，原本应该有些偏金色的短毛也变得没有那么光亮了。  
“这是怎么了，莱因哈特。”他坐到床边，伸手摸了摸小狮子的后颈毛，但是这只大猫却躲开了他接下来的动作。杨知道，在这副躯壳之外，他们都会呈现出自己的另一种面貌。他见过小狮子莱因哈特和金毛巡回犬米达麦亚，当然他也听说过罗严塔尔其实和他的地狱猫宠物十分相似。  
小狮子只是哼哼了两声，扭过头不看杨的样子和各个版本的莱因哈特一模一样。杨叹了今天的不知道第多少口气，他拿过自己的手机，给米达麦亚打了个电话。告诉电话那头的米达麦亚把他放在孤儿院的那个备用的躯壳拿来给莱因哈特。  
“杨，我现在开始怀疑你的‘人道主义’是不是太泛滥了想要用这种方式来感化恶魔……我准备在述职报告里这样写，让上面给咱们多批一些活动经费。”  
杨挂掉了电话，他低下头，蹭了蹭小狮子的深金色短毛。“这次听我的，神曾经教导我们，无论是敌人还是朋友，我们都需要对他们坦诚地提供帮助……”  
米达麦亚带来的躯壳是一个金发的小孩子的形象，对于这一点，米达麦亚也很无奈，毕竟他的工作性质决定了他在办公室里放一个这样的备用躯壳是最说得通的。莱因哈特在换上这个小孩子的躯壳之后嘟起了嘴，这让老好人米达麦亚不由自主地把他抱了起来，在屋里转了两圈。  
“我绝对会告诉奥斯卡你今天做了什么的，”莱因哈特搂着米达麦亚的脖子说着，“他肯定会把特里斯坦再放到你的孤儿院寄养两个月。”  
“所以到底怎么了，莱因哈特，晚上跑到我家里来是想吃周末烤肉吗？”杨看着被米达麦亚抱在怀里的莱因哈特，自己坐在扶手椅里喝起了红茶。  
“还不是因为今天下午那本书架上的圣经，害得我用了不到两个月的新躯壳就要送去检修。”莱因哈特的声音也随着这副躯壳的样子变成了一个说话含含糊糊的四五岁小孩的声音。杨皱了皱眉，他看着小莱因哈特同样湛蓝的双眼，“我记得圣经不会对你造成什么伤害，你不是说你还挺喜欢看圣经里‘胡编乱造’的故事的嘛？”  
“但是无论是谁，被一本精装圣经砸到头，都会留下一道疤的吧！”莱因哈特提高了自己的声音，这让抱着他的米达麦亚感觉有些头疼。“而且那副躯壳又不是设计来做士兵或者是运动员的，我当时定做的时候可是说我要拿这个躯壳去当一个普通大学生的。”  
“好吧，好吧，这是我的错，在我陪给你一副躯壳的修理费之前，你能不能先把我去天堂申请恢复五十二份珍贵档案的费用还给我。”杨喝完了自己杯子里的红茶，伸了个懒腰，“真是的，我都要申请退休了，就不能少花一点钱……我还想给自己存一笔钱好让自己在转生的时候排的靠前一点呢。”  
“什么？”莱因哈特似乎抓住了杨刚才那一通抱怨中的重点，他的声音又提高了一点，继续折磨着米达麦亚可怜的听觉神经，“你要退休了？”  
“是啊，当了几千年的天使之后，我也想重新去开始一段生活。没有我和你作对的话，你的工作开展起来会轻松许多吧，地狱的二把手，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆先生？不现在应该是莱因哈特小朋友？”  
“不，你不能就这样退休，杨，你不能这样做！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *在这个AU的设定中，人在死去之后有三种选择——转生、成为天使或者成为恶魔，后两种需要投简历面试和实习。（可以当做是就业了）  
> *杨做了几千年的天使，只做了几百年恶魔的莱因哈特在他看来只是一个小孩。  
> *本文的设定中，天使和恶魔在人间活动需要使用‘躯壳’，否则他们的本体就是一些其他的形象，比如莱因哈特是一只小狮子。在本章中，杨和莱因哈特的‘躯壳’都是指DNT的形象。莱因哈特回忆中杨在兰利的‘躯壳’是藤崎龙版的形象。


	2. Chapter 2

“天堂和地狱之间的斗争将会是持久的，在这个持久的斗争中，我一直在用正义的力量感化地狱的使者，并且取得了一定的成绩……”达斯提·亚典波罗坐在他们一起合住的二层红砖小楼的客厅里，手里拿着杨威利昨天晚上熬了一晚上赶完的这个年度的述职报告，大声地朗读了起来。在厨房里忙活着给两个人泡红茶的尤里安听到这句话之后一个没忍住笑出了声。  
杨威利坐在亚典波罗的对面，整个人裹在一张舒服的毛毯里，尤里安养的那只喜马拉雅猫现在乖巧地趴在杨的膝头。现在一天使一猫都昏昏欲睡，尤里安的笑声算是把他们两个都吵醒了。  
“我怎么没看到你在和地狱的使者做什么‘斗争’，更别提你在努力地‘感化’地狱的使者了。杨，你倒是说说你取得了什么成绩……别告诉我你每天盯着莱因哈特不让他发动新一波的世界大战或者是搞出什么新型的瘟疫来就算是你的成绩了。也有可能是因为他们地狱现在经费吃紧，奈特哈尔跟我说过……”  
“好了好了，达斯提……”杨从毯子下面伸出两只胳膊，毫无形象地打着哈欠伸了个懒腰。那只被尤里安命名为“元帅”的大猫也轻巧地跳到客厅的地毯上，学着杨的样子给自己伸了懒腰。“你要知道，斗争并不只有你认知中的那一种形式，斗争的方式是多种多样的，我和莱因哈特的斗争不像你组织的那种对抗无良资本家的无产阶级工人运动。”杨故意停顿了一下，他的目光和亚典波罗的绿色眼睛相遇。在这一瞬间，亚典波罗这一个只当了一百多年天使的年轻人意识到了自己和杨威利这种当了几千年天使的老油条之间的差距。“我和莱因哈特斗争的主要战场是在床上，这一点达斯提你不要学。”  
亚典波罗听到这句话之后差点把尤里安递给他的那杯红茶撒到沙发上。元帅似乎被他刚才的这个举动吓了一跳，发出了一声尖锐的叫声之后嗖的一下蹿上了旁边的橱柜顶。“杨，你能不能别这么若无其事地说这种荤话，我记得咱们现在是在讨论今天下午就要提交的年度述职报告，不是在讨论你和某位金发的地狱使者之间的私生活。”  
“咱们这份工作最大的坏处就是工作和生活总是分不开。”杨喝了一口尤里安给他的红茶，被烫的吐了吐舌头。“我还是要说，达斯提你就不用和奈特哈尔进行什么‘床上的斗争’了，你们还是把斗争范围缩小在争取劳工权益和公司并购的时候要不要大规模裁员这上面吧。”  
“杨，我觉得你是在故意阻挠达斯提谈恋爱。”刚才一直在忙着给这两个人准备热饮的实习天使尤里安终于忍不住发表了自己的见解。坐在沙发上，手里还拿着杨威利那份急需润色和修改的述职报告的亚典波罗使劲点了点头。亚典波罗确定，自己手里这份杨威利一个晚上突击完成的述职报告如果自己不给他再好好修改一番，那么上帝比克古老爷子肯定会气到心脏病突发，成为天堂历史上第一个因为心脏病而被迫退休的上帝。“你不能自己和莱因哈特喜滋滋地在谈恋爱就阻止奈特哈尔和达斯提之间的革命感情啊。”  
“尤里安，你还是太年轻了，你如果看了无数次被历史学家歌颂的各种革命运动的话你就会知道……”他黑色的眼睛看向了亚典波罗的方向，这让年轻的天使有些不知所措，“这种革命感情是精神上的，和欲望无关。”  
“好吧，随你怎么说。”亚典波罗似乎看出了杨的眼神中包含的那些欲言又止的内容，他也就没有继续追问。“比克古老爷子可能不会问你，但是我想问你，你到底有没有取得什么斗争上的成绩，还是说你只是躺在床上让那位金发的地狱使者出力了。”  
“这也算是消耗了竞争对手的有生力量。”杨慢悠悠地放下了自己手里的杯子，从沙发上站了起来。刚刚他裹在身上的毯子落到了地上，他身上穿的旧睡衣有些短了，露出了一截脚踝。“自从莱因哈特当上地狱的二把手之后他们那边的工作强度就上了两个档次，面对这种竞争我们也不得不卷入了没必要的军备竞赛中。我还是怀念之前悠闲的生活……”他走到亚典波罗面前，伸出手揉乱了年轻天使的头发，亚典波罗的这副新的躯壳是他们上一年度的天堂圣诞晚会的抽奖环节中的大奖，当然杨有些怀疑这是负责组织晚会的亚历克斯·卡介伦给这位他们都十分偏爱的后辈准备的黑箱。晚会的大奖是一个最高端的定制躯壳，幸运地抽到了这个大奖的亚典波罗就定制了现在他使用的这个躯壳，杨不得不承认，贵的躯壳就是有贵的道理，他看着亚典波罗这张看起来甚至有些像华尔特·冯·先寇布的脸，嘴角扯起了一个小小的笑容。“述职报告的修改和润色就拜托你了，达斯提，我还是非常相信你现在作为《泰晤士报》的高级编辑的文字功底的。”

杨回到了楼上自己的房间里，准备裹上被子再睡个昏天黑地。但是当他刚刚完成这个计划的第一步——躺到床上裹上被子之后，从门口传来的敲门声就打断了他要进行的下一步计划，睡觉。他说了一句“进来吧”，之后就把自己的脸埋到了柔软的枕头里。感谢科技的发展，他现在可以选择的枕头样式丰富多彩，从他最喜欢的羽毛枕头到棉花枕头，还有一些他说不上名字的复合材料枕头。想到一千年前他用的那种硬邦邦的枕头，杨就觉得自己的脖子有些发酸。  
达斯提·亚典波罗出现在他的房门口，怀里抱着那只喜马拉雅猫。比起地狱的使者们热衷饲养的地狱猫，天堂可没有猫这种宠物，这只喜马拉雅猫是米达麦亚从孤儿院的房顶上解救下来的。后来这只有着漂亮长毛的小猫就交给了尤里安来养，这位实习天使成功地将这只小猫养成了现在这样一只大毛球。  
“怎么了，达斯提？”他的声音闷闷的，床垫朝着一个方向塌陷了一块，杨知道自己的后辈一定是坐到了自己的床上，随后他又感觉到元帅跳到了他的枕头边，用黑色的尾巴扫着他的耳朵。  
“因为我感觉你刚才好像有什么想对我说，但是是不是因为尤里安的关系，你没说出来？”  
“真是的，什么都瞒不过你。”杨从床上爬起来，坐到了亚典波罗旁边，而元帅则趁机占领了杨的枕头。“是关于奈特哈尔的。”  
亚典波罗橄榄绿色的眼睛看着坐在他旁边，头发乱糟糟，睡衣上也有一大堆皱褶的天使。“是要老生常谈地跟我说这种感情可能要承担很多的舆论压力吗，我记得我跟你说过……”他还没说完，就被杨打断了这句话。“是一个真相，我觉得我应该告诉你。”  
“是关于我怎么死了的事情吗，你已经告诉过我了，我不怪你，事实上，我从来都没有怪过你。”亚典波罗深吸了一口气，像是那些回忆的冰冷潮水已经将他完全淹没了一样。亚典波罗承认，每当他回想起自己作为一个人类短暂的一生时，总会感觉到一阵寒意，倒不是因为他人生悲惨的结束方式，而是他还有太多的事情没有做完，就已经失去了最后的机会。“你当时没法救所有人，你已经尽力了。而我自己在一开始就已经做好了为我奋斗的事业牺牲生命的准备。”  
“不。”杨只是给他了一个简短的回答，亚典波罗有些不解地看着他黑色的眼睛。杨的眼睛是那种最深沉的黑夜的颜色，仿佛一切都会被那种黑色所吞噬。亚典波罗曾经开玩笑一般地评价过这双黑色的眼睛，如果这双眼睛属于一个恶魔，那他可能会成为所有小孩的噩梦。但是事实上，现在最优秀的恶魔拥有一双蓝色钻石一样的蓝眼睛。“我当时可以救你，但是我收到了错误的信息……后来奈特哈尔告诉我说他故意把我收到的信息换成了错误的，所以我晚了一步。”杨叹了一口气，他伸手攥住了年轻天使的手指，“他对我坦白，因为他……他看到了你在公社议会上的演讲。他承认自己动心了，所以他能做的只有……”  
“我知道，他能做的只有让我死在血腥一周里，这是他们惯用的伎俩。”亚典波罗扯出了一个有点自嘲的笑容，“这不能怪他，他所接受过的所有知识和常识都在告诉他，要遵循自己的欲望。既然他想要这样做，他就没有不去这样做的道理。不过我很好奇的是当时我居然没有收到地狱的邀请，如果奈特哈尔说的都是真的，那我应该在死去之后马上就收到他的邀请，而不是绕这么大一个圈子。”  
“他过来向我忏悔，是不是听起来有些好笑。”杨抬头看着白色的天花板，那里现在有了一个蜘蛛网，也许下次打扫卫生的时候把蜘蛛网扫下去，他这样想着。“虽然我接受过一些恶魔的忏悔，但是像奈特哈尔这种隔三差五就来我这里为一件事忏悔的恶魔可是不多见，甚至我都想要建议他跳槽了。他说他希望你能够留在天堂，或者是留在我的身边。”  
“你知道吗，杨，”当杨说完了这个真相之后，亚典波罗捏紧了他的手指，“死亡对我来说并不是一件很可怕的事情。比起死亡的恐惧，我更在意的是我那些没有完成的事。所以当我死的那一瞬间，我甚至没感觉到疼。”  
杨伸手摸了摸亚典波罗的头，他的手掌在年轻天使的后脑处多停留了一下，“我还是要对你说对不起，达斯提，我本来可以救你的。”杨让亚典波罗靠着自己的肩膀，他的手依旧搂着年轻天使的肩，“我可以阻止血腥一周的爆发……当我看到你倒在公墓的墙边的时候我真的……这是我犯下的又一个罪行，为此我去比克古老爷子那里忏悔了一个月。”  
“能让你忏悔一个月的事可真是不常见。”  
“我为你这件事忏悔过，还有一件事是因为莱因哈特……”

这水可真凉，杨威利整个人扒着一块浮木，在风雨交加的海面上漂浮着，他脑子里只剩下这一个想法，之前他不小心在和罗严塔尔在阿卡这最后一个基督教国家的桥头堡争斗的时候掉进了罗严塔尔布下的一个地狱沼泽里，当然他也用一个削尖了的十字架刺穿了对方的肺，现在的海水甚至比地狱的沼泽还要凉。有着金色头发的年轻船长和他一起扒着这块浮木，不远处他的船即将倾覆，闪电击碎了船上的火药桶，这让船帆迅速地燃烧了起来，整艘船看起来像是漂浮在海面上的一团火焰。  
“你能救我的船员吗？”年轻的船长似乎拼尽了自己的最后一点力气，杨注意到他扒着木板的手指指节已经开始发白，这种情况下作为一个年轻的人类，他撑不了太久，杨知道，但是他只能做这么多了，只有他一个天使的话他只能维持让这个年轻人活到临近的船只发现他们的时候。“我知道你是神派来的使者，你能救我的船员吗？”  
“莱因哈特……”他感到有些为难，如果他去拯救那艘船上的船员，那就意味着他无法让这个年轻人坚持到获救。杨从来没有感觉到如此后悔没有带上米达麦亚或者是先寇布和他一起来执行这个任务——一艘从直布罗陀出发去探索新航路的帆船会遇到暴风雨，所有的人都会死，这是恶魔策划好的一场悲剧，而他要做的就是尽可能地阻止这场悲剧。“我……”  
“告诉我你需要我付出什么代价，我可以把我死后的灵魂给你……只要你能够救我的船员，我是船长，我不能抛下他们。”  
一个海浪打过来，让他们身上本来就不多的温度又流失了一些。杨紧紧抓着莱因哈特的胳膊，防止他被海浪卷走。“我不需要你付出什么代价，你要相信神不是一个生意人，他不会……”  
“那就请你去救我的船员。我不能……”年轻人的话没有说完，杨意识到自己必须要做出一个选择，一个人的生命和十几个人的生命。他摇了摇头，这不是一个选择题，在他的心里，一个人的生命和十几个人的生命同样重要，他不能放弃他们中的任何一个。  
但是他还是没能一直抓着年轻人的胳膊，他只是一个天使，他不是全知全能的上帝。当然杨知道，上帝并不是全知全能的，如果上帝无所不能，那么这个世界上也就不会有任何的遗憾存在。

“我需要忏悔，比克古先生……”杨坐在天堂的长椅上，卡介伦站在他的旁边，告诉他比克古先生并不需要听他的忏悔。“你听不听我的忏悔无所谓，我需要把这些说出来。”  
“杨，你要知道，如果我们每次都为了无法拯救一个生命而忏悔的话，那我也需要为了当时没能阻止那些暗杀你的人而忏悔二十年了。”卡介伦也坐到了长椅上，他低头看着自己的手指，杨侧过脸来看着自己的前辈，现在负责天堂所有天使的后勤保障工作的亚历克斯·卡介伦，他有些不知所措。“很多时候我们能做的很有限，但是我们只能去做我们能做的事情……而这不是我们用来惩罚自己的理由。”  
“但是我能够救他。”  
“也许你会在天堂再次遇见他的，如果他知道你是神的使者，那么他也许会走上这条路。”  
卡介伦说对了一半，莱因哈特的确知道杨是神的使者，但是莱因哈特并不确定这位有着黑色头发和深黑色眼珠的使者是来自天堂还是来自地狱。在一般人的认知中，天使应该像沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚这样拥有蜂蜜一样温暖的金发和闪亮的灰蓝色眼睛。因此杨没有等来和莱因哈特在天堂的重逢，当他再一次见到莱因哈特的时候，这位金发的小家伙正在熟练地使用地狱火点燃一间伦敦的面包房。“莱因哈特！”杨喊着小家伙的名字，让年轻的恶魔一不小心把地狱火投向了旁边的教堂，一瞬间，整个街区都淹没在一片火海中。  
“你从来没告诉过我你是个天使！”被杨浇了一身圣水的恶魔不满地抱怨着，这些冰凉的圣水让他打了个喷嚏。莱因哈特点燃的伦敦大火让这座欧洲大型城市六分之一的建筑都毁于一旦。但是本来莱因哈特的计划是将伦敦所有的建筑都点燃，包括圣保罗大教堂，杨的出现打乱了他的计划。“奥斯卡告诉我，有黑色头发和黑色眼珠的很可能是一个恶魔！”  
罗严塔尔这次倒是没说谎，杨不合时宜地赞赏了自己老对头难得的诚实，但是转念一想现在根本不是谈论这个问题的时候。他用圣水浇了莱因哈特，而年轻的恶魔也用地狱火烧掉了他的一只袖管。最后他们选择暂时停战，坐在泰晤士河边看着渐渐落下去的夕阳。  
“他没告诉你，金色头发蓝色眼睛的人适合去天堂吗？”  
“奥斯卡倒是这样说过。”莱因哈特若有所思地说着，他蓝色的眼睛里映出一点点红色的天空，这让他的眼睛呈现出一种奇异的紫罗兰色，“但是我说我要找一个有着黑色头发和黑色眼珠的神的使者，奥斯卡就对我说我应该在地狱里碰碰运气。”  
“就算是罗严塔尔本人，你也能看出来他只有一只眼睛是黑色的。就更别提奈特哈尔·缪拉了。我要给罗严塔尔发一封抗议信，他不能为了招到更多的恶魔而搞虚假宣传。”  
“但是你真的看起来更像是一个恶魔，因为我很少见到像你这样的天使。”  
“说的好像你已经见到了很多天使一样。”杨笑了笑，他低头看着自己手边的草地，那里有一只红色的瓢虫在奋力挣扎着想要爬到更远的地方。“我想想，你当上恶魔才不到二百年吧，是不是刚过了一百年的实习期？”  
“一百六十八年，我当上恶魔已经一百六十八年了。”莱因哈特掰着自己的手指，他认真的样子又换来了杨的一个笑容，“那你呢，你当上天使有多少年了？”  
“我看到过耶稣被戴上荆棘王冠，不得不说圣经中的描述有很多的偏差。”他说的声音不大，样子就像是在谈论昨天他看过的一张报纸，“而那个时候我已经当了快一千年的天使了。当然，当我刚当上天使的时候，地狱里就已经有奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔了。”  
“你当了那么久的天使，有没有考虑过来地狱做恶魔？”  
杨摇了摇头，这个时候天空中最后一点残存的夕阳也已经消失了。“当我不想当天使的时候，我会考虑退休。当了几千年的天使，我已经习惯了天堂的样子，让我去地狱继续工作我可能真的适应不了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *亚典波罗曾经是巴黎公社的成员。  
> *杨和罗严塔尔几乎是同时当上的天使/恶魔。


	3. Chapter 3

03

三千多年过去了，天堂早就不是杨威利第一次去上班的时候见到的样子。随着人类文明的不断发展，天堂和它一贯的竞争对手地狱也在不断地更新自己的软硬件设施。所以当杨威利这次回到天堂处理一些让他感到头痛的繁琐事务时，还是忍不住跑到亚历克斯·卡介伦的办公室里去抱怨一通，顺便厚着脸皮蹭两杯红茶。  
红茶的香味从茶杯里溢出来，杨端起茶杯喝了一口，然后在心里默默地感叹在天堂本部坐办公室的公务员福利待遇就是比他们这些在人间派驻的天使要好。这些红茶一定来自印度或者中国某个知名的产区，杨这样想着，不满地瞥了一眼有“利用职权为自己谋福利”嫌疑的自己的前辈。  
两杯茶喝完之后，杨却还赖在卡介伦办公室的沙发里没有离开的意思。卡介伦坐在办公桌后面，几乎是看一眼显示屏看一眼窝在沙发里的杨。直到杨表示自己还想再来一杯红茶的时候，卡介伦才忍无可忍地把自己面前的显示屏关闭，坐到了杨对面的扶手椅里。  
“我记得你这次是回来办正经事的，不是来我这里蹭吃蹭喝的。”  
“当然，当然……我这次是回来递交我的退休申请的。你有兴趣给我看看，然后改一改我的遣词造句吗？我可不希望我的退休申请提交上去之后由于写的语言不合比克古老爷子的意而直接被打回来。你知道我等这次退休机会等了多久……”杨挥了挥手，一封退休申请直接出现在了卡介伦手里拿着的平板电脑显示屏上。卡介伦没有说话，他的嘴唇几乎就要抿成一条直线了，他今天使用的躯壳不是被杨评价为“一看就是达斯提会厌恶的那种邪恶资本家”的那副，当然卡介伦自己却十分喜欢自己戴眼镜的样子。  
“不得不说你的退休申请比你写的述职报告要用心多了，上次你提交上来的年度述职报告一看就是赶了一个晚上然后让达斯提给你润色之后的结果。”卡介伦的手指做了一个“向下”的动作，他手里的平板电脑随后就消失了。“达斯提来天堂工作之后你的述职报告比之前有了长足的进步，你自己是对自己之前写的述职报告有多差没有概念吗，虽然达斯提给你改过之后你的述职报告总是一种要煽动无产阶级革命的味道。”  
“先不说这个，我想说，你们在总部搞得这一套生物识别系统有什么必要吗？每一副躯壳的生物信息都不一样，要是天堂什么时候出一个像罗严塔尔那样热衷于收集各种各样不同躯壳的天使，那负责录入天使躯壳的生物信息的可怜人是不是得连夜加班了？”  
“这个政策的主要目的是要让所有天堂的天使实名登记自己拥有的所有躯壳，顺便还可以管控那些来自三无作坊的躯壳在天使群体中的泛滥。”卡介伦煞有介事地清了清嗓子，他今天的这副躯壳虽然没有眼镜，头发的颜色也是符合“刻板印象”中一个天使应该拥有的柔软浅色，但是在杨威利的眼里，亚历克斯·卡介伦可能是比他更适合去弗吉尼亚的兰利做一名阴谋家的天使。“经过我们之前的调查，不少天使都存在着违规购买没有经过授权的厂家生产的躯壳的行为。”  
“我在天堂工作了三千多年，我真的觉得天堂授权的厂家生产的躯壳和所谓的‘三无小作坊’生产的躯壳有什么区别。你们如果能把搞躯壳认证的精力和预算花在加快行政审批的速度上，我的退休申请就可以在线提交而不是要我自己过来跑一趟了。”  
“授权的厂商要给天堂交认证费用的，要不然你觉得你们每年都增加的预算账单是怎么付清的。”卡介伦无奈地叹了口气，“现在天堂的经济增速放缓，我不得不找更多能够赚钱的方法来堵窟窿，所以求求你们把预算降下来吧。”  
“你这一套都是跟谁学的，让达斯提听到他肯定会说你受到了恶魔的蛊惑，是不是最近奥贝斯坦给你打了几个电话然后你们就愉快地达成了共识？”  
卡介伦听到杨的这种接近“胡说八道”的猜测之后忍不住笑了出来。他慷慨地给自己和对面的杨威利又泡了两杯红茶，以洗刷自己“吝啬的资本家”的罪名。  
“你别忘了我可是特意去哈佛商学院进修过的，不得不说那些人类提出的‘科学管理’方法同样适用于天堂。”  
“你如果准备像莱因哈特那样在天堂也搞什么KPI和绩效考核这种东西，那我就要马上退休，我工作了三千多年，听到罗严塔尔跟我抱怨莱因哈特搞的新一套管理方法简直一身冷汗。莱因哈特不愧是这一千年以来最优秀的恶魔，他不止能让人类已提起他就做噩梦，连恶魔提起他也会做噩梦。”

恶魔会不会打喷嚏？  
对于一般人来说，这的确是一个值得好好思考的问题，但是对于被杨威利这个一心想要退休的天使说成是“连恶魔都害怕”的一千年以来最优秀的恶魔，如今地狱的二把手，在听下属汇报工作的时候连续打了两个喷嚏就不是什么好事了。莱因哈特接过坐在他旁边的克斯拉递给他的两张纸巾，哑着嗓子说了句谢谢。站在前面正在汇报本年度业绩的罗严塔尔有些尴尬地停了下来，蓝色和黑色的眼睛看着坐在下面的同事和上司，手里拿着的激光笔在屏幕上留下了一个红色的光点。  
在莱因哈特点头示意他继续说之后，罗严塔尔才清了清嗓子继续解释屏幕上的一个图表。上面的数字都在告诉在座的所有恶魔，他们上个年度的业绩实在是惨不忍睹。  
“我能理解上年度的业绩增速低于往年同期，因为前年咱们的业绩太好了，一直保持这样的高速增长不科学。”莱因哈特作为一个自称熟悉科学管理的领导，倒是没有对图表上的数据有多大意见。但是他作为一个被缪拉和毕典菲尔特在私下怀疑有强迫症的上司，他的重点却放在了其他的地方。“奥斯卡，这几页的字实在是太多了，需要不需要给你放两个月的假让你去巴黎九大进修一下，你这汇报稿做的真的是让人看不下去。”  
罗严塔尔沉默了一阵，他似乎是在内心做斗争，是告诉自己的领导，虽然你自己在人间的办事处在巴黎，但是这不意味着其他恶魔的办事处也在巴黎。作为这个世纪大部分时间活动在纽约的罗严塔尔来说，莱因哈特提出的让他去巴黎进修管理学就好像是让一个在巴黎开餐厅的大厨去伦敦学习正宗的法国菜。  
“我想问在座的各位，当年你们之中是谁蛊惑了两个可怜的博士生，让他们发明了这让人深恶痛绝的商务幻灯片软件。奈特哈尔，是不是你那个革命家天使给你灌输的这个馊主意？”  
面对罗严塔尔的指控，坐在下面无聊地转笔的奈特哈尔·缪拉吓了一跳，差点把那支他评价为“整个地狱最好用的碳素笔”掉在地上。对面的莱因哈特看到了缪拉尴尬的样子，只是不咸不淡地说了一句“以后开会的时候尽量不要转笔”。  
“怎么可能是我，我的业务范围从来没有到过北美地区，奥斯卡自从你说我在亚洲金融危机那一次搞得不够大之后不就禁止我去搅乱北美的金融市场了吗？我这几十年里一直都在尽职尽责地看好欧洲片区。”  
“如果你是说那两个倒霉的程序员的话……”刚才还在看热闹的毕典菲尔特突然若有所思地说了这半句，让整个会议室的恶魔的目光都落在了他的身上。“好像我当初给他们提过这个点子，我还顺便给一位微软公司的管理者在便笺上写了一定要收购这个软件。不过我想说最近蛊惑库克这件事可不是我做的，你们可以问和库克关系最好的奥贝斯坦那个家伙。”  
这项严重的指控被毕典菲尔特以这种方式说出来之后，莱因哈特的第一反应是“幸亏奥贝斯坦今天出差了”，第二反应是从口袋里掏出自己刚在网站上订购的新手机，看了一眼，果不其然，FaceID对于他今天用的躯壳完全没有反应。罗严塔尔站在屏幕前，他的样子简直下一秒就要把手里的激光笔朝着毕典菲尔特的脑袋扔过去。而在座的所有经历过熬夜做汇报幻灯片但是在临近完成的时候系统直接崩溃，就算保存过了的文件也被损坏的地狱员工们则无人不在心里默默地把蛊惑了那两个程序员的毕典菲尔特骂了一通。  
“我真的应该让你休假然后转生去人间。”莱因哈特已经放弃了让他的手机能够识别他这张和录入了FaceID的脸完全不同的脸了，谁叫他今天又一次忘记了自己的那副新躯壳还在维修点，而他的这个新手机也没有录入他之前这几个躯壳的脸部信息。就算失联一天也没有什么关系，莱因哈特自暴自弃地把自己的手机又塞回了口袋里。“然后我会让你当上美国总统，毕典菲尔特先生，这样我们的业绩能迎来一个爆炸式的增长。”  
“我觉得我们之前让一个官二代当上美国总统就已经搅乱了整个中东地区了，你这次让毕典菲尔特去当美国总统，我怀疑天堂那边会直接崩溃。”罗严塔尔坐回到了自己的座位上，坐在后面的地狱实习生艾密尔走过来问他要不要喝一杯咖啡。  
“这不更好吗，那样的话杨威利就不能退休了。艾密尔，麻烦你给我也煮一杯美式，谢谢。”  
罗严塔尔和克斯拉互相看了对方一眼，这两个可能是这个会议室里工龄最久的恶魔从一开始就意识到了莱因哈特最近对业绩的高标准严要求有些不对劲，他们猜测这可能和杨威利这个天堂公务员有关系，但是当事人自己承认和猜测之间又有很大的不同。克斯拉摇了摇头，关闭了自己面前的显示屏，这基本上宣告了这次的报告会已经进入到了“大家坐在一起闲聊天”的环节。缪拉继续转着笔，而莱因哈特在拿到艾密尔给他的美式咖啡之后毫无风度地喝了一大口，样子和华尔街的那些靠咖啡因续命的金融民工没有任何区别。  
“杨威利居然想要退休了。”罗严塔尔并没有像莱因哈特那样急于把咖啡喝完，他是被米达麦亚评价为“那些流行歌曲里的‘穿着三件套的恶魔’”的老派恶魔，把自己活得像一个华尔街金融民工、湾区程序员或者是世界上任意一个实验室里可怜的博士生都不是他想要的样子。“现在想起当时他在阿卡用十字架把我的肺戳了一个窟窿，还是觉得那家伙下手真狠。要是这样的话，我是不是也可以申请退休了？”他蓝色和黑色的双眼中带着一丝戏谑。他看着坐在桌子那一边的莱因哈特，而对方似乎没有意识到他在开玩笑。  
“考虑到你三千多年的工龄……你如果要申请退休我也没有什么话好说，不过你真的确定你要在这个时候退休吗，奥斯卡，想想我们现在手上还有多少任务，如果你是想暗示我给你加薪的话你不妨直说。”  
“虽然我真的不是想要通过这种方式来要求加薪，但是我也是一个不嫌工资多的恶魔。”罗严塔尔意识到了莱因哈特是把他的玩笑话当真了。“不过比起加薪，我更想要的是休假，当然不是去什么巴黎九大进修这种假期。是那种可以完全把工作放在一边的休假。”  
“我还以为你是和我一样把工作看的比什么都重的性格。那你说说你休假的时候想转生成什么样子，奥贝斯坦说不定会给你好好安排。”  
“不开玩笑地说，你不如让奥贝斯坦给我安排一个像施特菲·格拉芙那样的网球天后一样的身份吧。我倒是想体验一下那帮天使们折腾了几个世纪的女权运动到底有什么起色，还是说这又是他们搞来骗预算的。”  
这次轮到克斯拉和缪拉互相交换了一个意味深长的眼神了，缪拉在脑子里想了想这个画面，然后决定把自己的想象彻底删除，永远不要再想起来。而毕典菲尔特则心直口快地把他的想法大声地说了出来。  
“我觉得如果你转生成一个女士，那么简直就是人间最大的祸害。”  
“谢谢，我认为你这是给我的赞美。”  
“今天的汇报就到这里了，明天下午之前把你们的年度计划上传一下，奥贝斯坦说他只有看到计划之后才会给你们拨预算款。”在罗严塔尔和毕典菲尔特的斗嘴升级为更大规模的冲突之前，莱因哈特及时地遣散了这次已经没有什么营养的会议。临走之前他还不忘记补上一句，“下次无论是谁，汇报的时候幻灯片上不要写那么多字。”

当杨威利终于把自己的退休申请提交给了天堂的相关部门，并且在亚历克斯·卡介伦那里蹭了一顿晚餐之后他才慢悠悠地回到伦敦。他没有像莱因哈特一样住在巴黎16区能看到埃菲尔铁塔的高级公寓的兴致，也不像米达麦亚一样几乎就把自己的工作地点当成自己家的敬业。他亚典波罗还有尤里安一起挤在一间哈克尼的二层红砖小楼里，门口的一棵苹果树还是尤里安刚刚当上实习天使，来到杨身边实习的时候他们一起种的。秋天的时候红色的苹果挂在树枝上，尤里安曾经把苹果做成果酱送给米达麦亚的孤儿院，那位在厨房里毫无天赋的金发天使在和孩子们一起尝试用苹果酱涂司康饼之后惊讶地感叹尤里安简直是拯救这些被恶魔诅咒过的司康饼的“天选之子”。  
先不说尤里安是不是拯救司康饼的天选之子，这位实习天使的确拯救了在厨房同样没有一点天分的杨和亚典波罗。自从尤里安住到家里来之后，杨和亚典波罗吃三明治的频率就像某部长青电视剧的收拾率一样经历了一场雪崩式暴跌。  
杨站在门口，试图从自己的口袋里掏出钥匙来开门。但是他的钥匙不知道是不是在从天堂回来的时候丢到某个他可能永远也想不起来的地方了。于是他按了门铃，站在门口等着尤里安给他来开门。这时他听到深冬的寒风中夹杂的一阵吉他的声音，于是他抬头看着没关上窗的阳台，果然他的后辈正坐在阳台上弹着一把看起来有些旧了的吉他。  
“我没想到你还记得这首歌。”尤里安给他开了门，杨换好了拖鞋，把外套和围巾挂在门口的挂钩上，走到了二楼亚典波罗的房间门口。年轻天使没有关房门，这让他弹的这首歌能够清晰地被其他人听到。  
“当然，”亚典波罗轻快地回答着，他停下了拨弄琴弦的手，音乐在这一瞬间停止了。“樱桃时节，虽然现在这个季节我们就算在超市里也很难买到樱桃了。”  
“在伦敦生活了这么多年，你还会说法语吗？”  
“语言不是那么容易就会忘记的。”亚典波罗的手指随意在吉他上拨了几下，乐器发出一段没有什么意义的声响。“比起爱情，我更想赞美当时和我一样拥有理想的人。”  
“包括和你一起焚毁杜伊勒里宫的恶魔吗？”  
“说实话，我当时是不同意焚毁皇宫的，我姐姐是个喜爱艺术的人……”他没继续说下去，其实缪拉说的只有一半是真相，杨在这几百年中也一直对这件事闭口不提。并不是只有恶魔受到了蛊惑，那时还不是天使的年轻人也受到了恶魔的煽动。  
“有件事我想要告诉你。这次我回到天堂，无意间得知了一个消息。”杨从自己的口袋里掏出自己的手机，屏幕上显示的照片是他从天堂的数据库里下载来的。“你的姐姐现在也在伦敦，虽然她不会记得你……你可以去看看她。”  
年轻的天使从杨的手里接过手机，他看着照片上这位年轻女士和自己相似的绿色眼睛，眼睛里闪过一点水光，“我有三个姐姐，但是我和我的二姐关系最好，他们总说我们两个最像。”他把手机还给杨，揉了揉自己的眼睛。“如果我能有假期的话，我再去转生不知道能不能再有这样的姐姐。”  
“如果你和亚历克斯说的话，他会帮你打理好一切的，你想出生在什么样的家庭里，大致过什么样的人生，都可以跟他说。”杨有些愧疚地看着依旧坐在阳台上，抱着吉他的年轻人。他扯了扯自己的嘴角，努力让这场谈话的气氛不那么悲伤。“不过你这抱着吉他唱歌的样子倒是像菲列特利加之前演过的那个电影了，我们是不是得在房子外面修一个消防楼梯？”  
“菲列特利加过的那个假期实在是太棒了，我看了她演过的所有电影，最喜欢的还是她演的公主……”  
“先别说菲列特利加了，你如果休假的话想回到巴黎还是？”  
“华尔特说他也想休假，不如我休假的时候去做华尔特的表妹吧，你们都说……”  
还没等亚典波罗说完，这半句话就已经让杨忍不住笑了出来。他一边笑一边道歉，但是亚典波罗看着他的样子也笑了起来。“这真是一个绝妙的主意，达斯提，我已经忍不住想要看华尔特知道他会有这样一个‘表妹’的时候的表情了。”  
“哦，如果你那个时候已经退休了，我还想做你的邻居，和你一起长大……”年轻的天使已经把他手里的乐器放在了一边，看着远处的路灯，脸上是若有所思的表情。“然后也许我会在之后遇到奈特哈尔，不知道是我蛊惑他还是他会像之前一样蛊惑我。”  
“希望比克古老爷子这次能够批准我的退休申请。”杨伸了个懒腰，样子和毛茸茸的元帅简直一模一样。“还有莱因哈特不要在我要退休的时候搞出什么大事来，要不然我退休的计划就要泡汤了。”  
“沃尔夫冈给你的邀请你收到了吗？他组织的儿童基金会慈善晚宴你总得去捧场吧。”  
杨无奈地抓了抓自己的头发，脸上露出了为难的表情，“我去慈善晚宴有什么意义呢，达斯提，我只是一个可怜的图书馆的研究员。”  
“去看看吧，沃尔夫冈已经说了会有免费的香槟喝。”

杨威利认为自己会同意参加这场由伦敦一所孤儿院的院长兼儿童基金会的创始人沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚主办的慈善晚宴一定是受到了恶魔的蛊惑。他不由得开始怀疑那天晚上坐在阳台上唱樱桃时节的亚典波罗是不是莱因哈特假扮的，因为他不记得亚典波罗唱歌有这么好听了，虽然他也没怎么听过莱因哈特唱歌。  
慈善晚宴本身并没有什么问题，香槟和纸杯蛋糕的水平都超过平均。但是让杨感到极度不适的是和米达麦亚一起来参加慈善晚宴的，和自己同一时间当上“公务员”的资深恶魔罗严塔尔。杨对于自己的老对头的印象不是当时罗严塔尔的十字军装扮就是之后他在法国大革命时期的军装打扮，最近罗严塔尔似乎要把自己往“穿三件套的恶魔”这个形象上靠，这结合他最近经常用的躯壳来说倒也是合适。但是杨从来没见过这位当了三千多年恶魔，在人间有过无数艳遇的罗严塔尔还有一副女性形象的躯壳。  
所以当杨看到站在米达麦亚身边这位有着不一样颜色眼睛的身材高挑的女士的时候，他的第一反应是，自己一定是喝了莱因哈特泡的茶之后做了一个噩梦。  
“沃尔夫冈，你能给我解释一下这是怎么回事吗？”  
米达麦亚脸上挂着一个有些尴尬的笑容，“就是你看到的，奥斯卡跟我说如果我能带‘米达麦亚夫人’一起参加慈善晚宴的话，那些愿意给儿童基金会捐钱的人会更愿意慷慨解囊。”米达麦亚把杨拉到一旁，小声地对杨说，“这已经很不错了，杨，奥斯卡甚至提出给特里斯坦准备一个躯壳，让特里斯坦再假扮一次我‘儿子’。我可是再也不想看到自己抱着的孩子突然变成一只地狱猫了，就算他准备的躯壳有多可爱我都不会答应。”  
杨看着给自己准备了全新躯壳的罗严塔尔，他叹了口气，还是不准备跟米达麦亚说罗严塔尔现在的样子简直就是先寇布的又一个表妹。当然他也进行了自我反思，以后再形容美丽的女士时不能把形容词局限到“长得很像先寇布的表妹”这样单调的用词上。  
“这就准备走了吗，杨威利先生，不准备给儿童基金会捐钱吗？”当杨已经喝了不少免费的香槟，准备回家的时候，他被一个声音叫住了。本来他准备叫上亚典波罗一起走，但是年轻的天使似乎准备和缪拉一起回去，被放了鸽子的杨只得自己去门口叫车。他听到这个声音，看到了一辆挂着法国牌照，尾号是75的黑色车停在他的面前。坐在驾驶座上的金发恶魔降下车窗，给了他一个无懈可击的笑容。“我觉得你现在需要有一个好心人送你一程？”  
“我已经捐了我一个月的薪水，如果让我捐再多钱的话，我和尤里安接下来就会饿肚子了。”  
“是吗，我可是给米达麦亚先生捐了一年的薪水。”  
杨没有拒绝莱因哈特的好意，在寒风中等一辆也许永远也不会来的预约出租车还不如让这位恶魔先生送自己一程。而且根据杨自己的猜测，现在全伦敦所有的出租车都不会接这个区域的预约。  
“我还是喜欢你现在的样子。”杨饶有兴趣地观察着莱因哈特扎了一个小马尾的金色长发，不知道为什么，这位年轻的恶魔对于自己短发的形象有一种执念。“看起来更像一只小狮子了。”  
“闭嘴，杨。”莱因哈特一边说一边用极快的速度超过了前面的车，杨确定他会因为这样胡乱开车而收到罚单。他刚刚顺手恢复了莱因哈特黑掉的用于拍摄交通违章的摄像头，明天罚单就会记在这辆车的车主莱因哈特的记录上。“我要好心地告诉你，你最好做好加班的准备，我们准备在新的一年做一些大事情。”  
“就算是你引发了新一轮的世界大战，也不能阻止我退休。我已经把退休申请提交上去了，如果顺利的话你会引来亚典波罗和菲列特利加对你的集体报复。”  
“如果我毁掉天堂所有的数据记录，是不是你退休的计划就泡汤了？”莱因哈特无视了一个路口的红灯，直接把车开到了河边的一条路上。杨猜测莱因哈特兜这么大一个圈子送他回家完全是为了在路上多和自己说几句话。  
“你做不到的，莱因哈特。”杨毫无风度地打了个哈欠，晚宴上的酒精饮料现在让他有些昏昏欲睡。莱因哈特看着他半睡半醒的样子，蓝色眼睛里的神情如果被杨看到，这位已经工作了三千多年的天使也不敢保证自己能够解读出里面全部的情绪。  
“但是这值得一试。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *说亚典波罗和罗严塔尔是先寇布表妹完全是DNT人设的锅。  
> *本章中莱因哈特的形象请参考OVA人设。  
> *樱桃时节是巴黎公社一首非常有名的歌曲。  
> *尾号是75的法国车牌是属于巴黎地区。


	4. Chapter 4

杨威利破天荒一般地在早上六点钟的时候醒了过来，这在他三千多年的生物钟里可以说的上是一个极小概率事件。他不情愿地睁开眼睛，和干扰他继续享受优质睡眠的罪魁祸首面面相觑。  
罪魁祸首趴在他的肚子上，伸长了自己的脖子和杨威利大眼瞪小眼。杨一下子就清醒了过来，他终于理解了为什么米达麦亚的作息时间比起自己来说要规律太多——家里有特里斯坦这样一个邪恶的地狱猫，能够安然入睡的一定是修行了一万年以上的天使。  
此时此刻，特里斯坦这一只邪恶的、和它主人极其相似的、拥有一双蓝色和绿色双眼的地狱猫，正拔着脖子看着杨威利，顺便还抬起自己的前爪踩了踩杨威利的肋骨。  
“求求你了，特里斯坦，你能不能让我再睡五分钟？”杨威利看着特里斯坦的眼睛，叹了口气。他现在依旧不依不饶地躺在枕头上，和邪恶的地狱猫做着最后的抗争。“真的是，我就不该答应沃尔夫冈和奥斯卡替他们养你。”  
杨伸出手，想像几百年前他第一次替罗严塔尔寄样宠物那样把这只黑色的地狱猫赶到地上，或者床上其他地方，或者随便哪里只要不是他的肚子上。但是杨忽略了一个问题，几百年前这只黑色的地狱猫还没有“特里斯坦”这个名字，罗严塔尔和他也只是称呼这只跟在恶魔身后的地狱猫为“猫”或者“你家的猫”。而几百年前，这只小猫也只是一只小小的黑团子，用杨威利的话来说，它喷出的火连个烟斗都点不着。  
感受到了危险的特里斯坦亮出了自己的前爪，丝毫没有手软地在杨的脖子上挠了一下。被抓到的天使一把捞起了想要继续作怪的地狱猫，拎着它想要把它从窗户里丢出去。反正他睡的房间外面就是露台，特里斯坦也不会摔着。  
“你早上起来折腾什么呢？”  
杨坐在床边，看着刚刚还在他的床上享受不被邪恶的地狱猫打扰的优质睡眠的莱因哈特，他一瞬间差点就要改变主意了，比起把特里斯坦扔到窗户外面，他更想把特里斯坦扔到莱因哈特身上。最后他手里抱着的黑色地狱猫打了个小哈欠，喷出一点不会对家具、地毯和杨的睡衣造成任何伤害的火星，随后就灵巧地从杨的手里跳走了，大摇大摆地占领了元帅的一个旧猫窝。  
“特里斯坦，我也不知道被地狱猫挠了之后要不要去医院。”杨指了指自己脖子上那个新鲜的猫抓痕。刚才还窝在被子里的金发恶魔一下子就爬了起来，凑过去仔细地观察那条伤痕。“为什么这么多年过去了，它脾气越来越坏，而且它对你好像出奇地好？”杨自暴自弃地没有阻止莱因哈特把几个亲吻落在他的伤口上。金发恶魔的手轻轻碰触着他露在外面的皮肤，比如手腕和没有扣好扣子的衣领下面的锁骨。  
“因为我给它喂了它最喜欢的猫罐头。”莱因哈特终于停下了自己作乱的手，朝猫窝里的特里斯坦伸了伸手，黑色的地狱猫乖巧地跳上了杨花了九牛二虎之力才把它赶下去的床。特里斯坦在莱因哈特腿上团成了一个黑色毛团，莱因哈特比一般恶魔还要偏白的肤色使得他的手指在摸着特里斯坦黑的发亮的皮毛时呈现出了极大的对比。“奥斯卡一开始还说要送给我一只地狱猫，但是我对他说，狮子和猫过不到一起去，然后他就有点生气了。”  
听到这句话之后杨笑着躺回到了柔软的枕头里。他黑色的眼睛看着白色的天花板，随后他感觉到莱因哈特的手指从他的黑色头发之中穿过。“你有没有见过他躯壳之外的样子？”杨随意地问着，就像在问今天的早餐是什么一样。莱因哈特当然知道杨所说的“他”是指谁，还能有谁，当然是那位因为恰巧自己和米达麦亚都要出差，特里斯坦无人照料就把自己的地狱猫丢给一位当了三千多年天使的老熟人的恶魔罗严塔尔了。莱因哈特抱着这位自己同事的宠物，认真地思考了将近一分钟，才发现自己可能见过无数罗严塔尔的躯壳，但是他好像真的没有见过这位恶魔在躯壳之下是什么样子。想到这一点，他意识到可能整个地狱的恶魔都知道他在躯壳之下是一只毛色金黄的幼狮，然后莱因哈特有一点点不爽。  
“没有。”他干巴巴地回答着，换来的是杨的又一阵轻笑。这更加剧了莱因哈特心中的那一点不满，这种不满的情绪就像是一只气球，被一个看不见的人越吹越大。莱因哈特摸了摸特里斯坦的后颈毛，让小猫回到自己的猫窝里，而他自己则低下头用一个亲吻来阻止杨的笑声。当莱因哈特终于把呼吸还给黑发的天使之后，他才想起来自己还有一个疑惑等着这位被天堂的其他天使称为“魔术师”的家伙来解答。“那你倒是告诉我，奥斯卡躯壳下面是什么样的？”  
“我会说，如果你有幸见到他的话，你就会知道为什么我总是说特里斯坦是奥斯卡的亲儿子了。他们两个简直一模一样。”杨的声音又开始变得含含糊糊了，但是莱因哈特却没有心情睡回笼觉。他当然知道用什么样的话题能够驱散杨威利的睡意，作为和杨威利一起睡了接近二百年的恶魔，他自认为自己对于这个天使的了解一点都不比跟在杨威利身后的实习天使尤里安。  
“你总是说你已经工作了三千多年，然后你要退休，可是奥斯卡也工作了三千多年，他可是没说过自己要退休。所以……”他故意停顿了一下，浅蓝色的眼睛盯着现在闭着眼睛装睡的杨威利，“我在想你是不是对我有什么不满？”  
“你想的太多了，莱因哈特。”杨威利在说这句话的时候甚至没有睁眼，莱因哈特深信不疑，如果他不一直和杨这样东扯西扯，这位资深天使会在五分钟之内就继续睡着。“而且我想说，奥斯卡的工龄可真的不止三千多年这么久，他有一次说漏了嘴，跟我讨论起了当时他看到胡夫金字塔的建造时候的事情……”  
“我会和奥贝斯坦说的，让他把奥斯卡的工龄工资往上提高一个等级。”  
“一个等级可不够，你去问问他他膝盖上的那个十字架文身是怎么回事，然后你就能欣赏到他脸上绝妙的表情变化了。如果你运气好，奥斯卡还会在喝多了酒之后对你回忆他第一次死的时候的英勇事迹……”  
“我以为那是他在人间坐监狱的时候赶的时髦，什么‘不对任何人屈膝’，难道不是吗？”  
杨再一次发出了那种轻轻的笑声，这阵笑声惹得蜷在猫窝里的特里斯坦小小地喵了一声，伸了个懒腰，随后又窝成那一个黑色的大毛团了。“莱因哈特，你真的不该听奥斯卡还有沃尔夫冈的那些话。真相是，在膝盖上画一个十字架是欧洲的最早一批居民们用于治疗膝盖疼痛的迷信活动。这样你就知道奥斯卡到底工作了多少年了……你真的应该给他加两级工资，虽然他烧了亚历山大图书馆让我十分心痛。”  
“你怎么会知道这些事情？我不觉得奥斯卡会喜欢和别人谈论自己的事情。”  
“当你已经在这个世界上存在了足够长的时间，你会和任何一个愿意倾听的人说起这些事，尤其是当对方和你一样已经厌倦了这一成不变的生活……”杨微微睁开眼，看着他旁边的莱因哈特。年轻的恶魔依旧坐在一堆被子上面，用手撑着自己的头。“你要允许我去做一些不一样的事情了，莱因哈特。”  
“不，”年轻的恶魔迅速地给出了自己的回答，他从床上起来，毫不客气地拉开了窗帘。窗外的阳光让杨赶紧用被子蒙好了自己的头，试图用这种方式来欺骗自己天还没有亮。特里斯坦灵活地跳上了窗台，蹭着莱因哈特的手掌。莱因哈特轻轻地摸着黑色地狱猫纤细的脖颈和躯体，它的手感和被尤里安带走的喜马拉雅猫元帅可完全不一样。“是我让你感到厌烦了吗，杨？”  
“你看看你说的什么话。”杨已经自暴自弃地从被子里爬起来了。他毫无形象地伸了个懒腰，从旧睡衣里露出半截手腕来。“我就算是退休了，你依然可以找到我。”  
“但是你什么都不会记得。”莱因哈特已经打开了杨威利卧室衣柜的门，他居然在自己的死敌兼情人的衣柜里放了好几件备用的衣服。在尤里安和亚典波罗都要回天堂述职的当口，沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚找上了他，拜托杨来照顾自己的宠物，哦不，是罗严塔尔“托付”给他的宠物特里斯坦。于是莱因哈特有了非常正当的理由来和杨一起同居，他信誓旦旦地说如果自己不过来看着杨威利，这间房子的屋主很可能会和特里斯坦一起饿死在家中。不过就算是莱因哈特来了，他们也只不过是保持着一日三餐靠微波食品或者下馆子过活。  
“你什么都不会记得，随后的几百年甚至几千年里你只会一遍一遍地开始一次又一次的人生。在前十几年里你会像我的儿子或者我的兄弟，随后你会变成我父亲那样的年纪，再变成我的祖父……你要知道我真的没有那么大的耐心。”  
“你还有很多要学，莱因哈特。”  
年轻的恶魔已经换好了自己的衣服，现在他穿着牛仔裤和印着流行金句的帽衫坐在杨威利卧室的窗台上，清晨金色的阳光让他的金色头发更加耀眼了。他的脸上挂着一个有些奇怪的微笑，这在杨威利看来不是什么好兆头。  
“如果你知道当年奈特哈尔为了他那段恋情做出了什么事来，你就知道我不是像奈特哈尔那样好脾气的恶魔。”  
杨愣了一下，他的眼前出现了燃烧着的杜伊勒里宫和“流血一周”的景象。如果说奈特哈尔·缪拉作为整个地狱脾气最好的恶魔，巴黎公社事件是他做出的最出格的一个任务，那么杨威利真的无法想象莱因哈特会做出什么。  
“我倒是想知道你那个天才的脑袋里又有了什么想法？”  
莱因哈特脸上的那个笑容愈发明显了，他现在看起来真的就像是一个穿着帽衫的恶魔。“我让毕典菲尔特进入了美国总统的幕僚团队，让他去蛊惑那个脑子里空无一物的总统。”他抬起头，看着窗外的一个黑点，那个黑点越来越小，直至消失在他们的视野之外。“还有我煽动了一个红色帝国，他们会陷入到疯狂之中，认为自己已经足够强大……就像那些愚蠢的、愿意去修建巴别高塔的人们一样。”  
“但是我记得红色帝国已经覆灭了，这一笔应该算在克斯拉头上，他提出的‘休克疗法’真的是一个绝妙的主意。”他看到金发的恶魔摇了摇头，“是另一个红色帝国。”  
“巴别高塔未建成，因此人间就需要象胥了……不仅仅是人间，天堂和地狱之间也需要这些使者。”杨说出了这句让莱因哈特有些摸不着头脑的话，不过年轻的恶魔又开始喋喋不休他的“毁灭世界”的计划了。“地球的气候变化会导致粮食减产，同时伴随着油价下挫，中东的火药桶会被彻底点燃。饥荒、战争，我是不是应该再加点别的东西？”  
“听起来像是奥斯卡说过的地狱三部曲，饥荒、战争和瘟疫。”杨不客气地翻了个白眼，“你把整个世界搞得天翻地覆，就是为了让我能不退休？”  
“除去把世界搞个天翻地覆，我还准备把天堂搞得乱七八糟。”莱因哈特的回答听起来像是赌气，这时候特里斯坦跳上了他的膝盖，把自己伸成了一个黑色的长条。同时，它刚刚睡醒之后打了个小哈欠，嘴里吐出的火星点着了莱因哈特的袖子。  
“天啊，这就是为什么我不愿意养猫！”莱因哈特生气地把袖子上的火星扑灭，现在屋里除了他衣服上衣物柔顺剂的香草味之外，还有一股浓重的烧焦味了。“它如此邪恶，为什么会有一个圣杯骑士的名字？”  
“哦，”刚刚在一旁看戏的杨威利不痛不痒地说了一句，反正最喜欢的一件卫衣上被烧一个洞的人不是他，“是我取的。”  
这个消息对于莱因哈特来说可谓是投下了一个深水炸弹。  
“那请你告诉我，为什么这只邪恶的，有蓝色和绿色眼睛的地狱猫会被你一个天使起名叫特里斯坦？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *如果膝盖上有星型纹身，则意味着“不对任何人屈膝”。
> 
> *膝盖上纹十字架治疗膝盖痛这个梗来源自距今五千多年前的欧洲人民的习惯，暗示老罗的工龄远超过三千年。


	5. Chapter 5

莱因哈特问了一个特别好的问题，成功地把杨威利的思绪拉回到了过于久远的过去，久到那个时候他才刚刚被亚历克斯·卡介伦拉上贼船，开始自己的实习天使生涯。  
就像茶叶在他漫长的生活中扮演的角色一样，在天使的工作之中，总是会有一个词语如影随形，那就是他们最大的竞争对手，在地狱工作的那些恶魔。杨威利从卧室里晃晃悠悠地走到厨房，当尤里安和亚典波罗都不在家的时候，他只能勉强自己去给自己泡茶。好在尤里安提前预见了这个悲惨场面的诞生，去超市里给杨买了一盒茶包，并且千叮咛万嘱咐地告诉他只要把茶包泡到热水里，什么都不用加，味道就应该还能喝。  
于是杨威利拿出一个茶包，撕开了塑料包装之后把茶包放到了热水里。金发的恶魔翘着腿坐在餐桌旁的椅子上，天知道他是什么时候下来的。莱因哈特的蓝眼睛盯着杨威利，似乎要从他身上挖出什么秘密来。  
“你要我从哪里开始说？”杨威利端着茶杯，茶包的标签垂到了杯子外面。莱因哈特抬了抬他金色的眉毛，丢出一句，“那就从最开始说起吧。”  
“那我就要跟你说，当我第一次去执行任务，就是去调停特洛伊战争……”杨放下了杯子，眼睛看着窗外的那棵苹果树。枝头一个个红色的苹果鲜艳欲滴，但是杨似乎发现有一只苹果被染上了一些金色。一个微笑爬上了他的嘴角，金色的苹果，世人都说这是女神厄里斯的诡计，而杨威利非常清楚，那位在某种意义上引发了特洛伊战争的女神厄里斯其实有着蓝色和黑色的眼睛。“亚历克斯对我说一个恶魔从地狱里拿出了一个金苹果，引发了三位女神的争端。”他看着莱因哈特脸上表情的变化，随后他脸上的笑容更加明显了。“没错，那就是奥斯卡的杰作，那时候我们还都没有被漫长的工作磨掉斗志，都在想尽各种办法战胜对方。然后我到了特洛伊，见到了那传说中的美女海伦，你知道我见到她之后的第一句话是什么吗？”  
莱因哈特摇了摇头。  
“我对‘她’说，你这副金色头发的躯壳让我看着还真是不习惯。”  
“你是说海伦其实也是奥斯卡的一重身份而已吗？”  
“没错。”杨坐到了莱因哈特对面，认真地掰着手指头给他数着，“厄里斯女神、特洛伊的海伦、奥克塔维亚……那一段时间奥斯卡特别热衷于扮演各种美女，我在一千年之后还为此批判过他。”

他们在充满酒香的神庙门口喝的酩酊大醉。杨看着坐在他旁边的恶魔把杯子里的最后一点葡萄酒喝完，一点暗红色的酒液沾在他的嘴角上。他鬼使神差一般地伸手想要替这位长发的恶魔把那点酒擦下去，但是却发现自己醉的太厉害，连手都快抬不起来了。  
拥有蓝色和黑色眼睛的恶魔看着他醉酒的样子，毫不顾忌地笑了起来，却没有注意到自己的这个动作碰倒了旁边画有酒神图案的褐色陶罐。随着一声清脆的响声，陶罐裂了一道口子，里面红色的酒洒到了神庙的大理石台阶上。天使和恶魔都穿着白色的长袍，像是神庙的神职人员。这在某种意义上来说没有任何问题，他们都是神职人员，只不过侍奉的神明不同。  
“我们还要不要再来几杯，奥斯卡？”杨已经开始直呼这位恶魔的名字了，他把这一切都归咎于酒精的作用。他们身后的神庙亮着光，就算是在黑夜中它依旧是璀璨的。  
“我想不用了……比起喝酒我还有更重要的事要做。”  
“是比焚毁亚历山大图书馆还要重要的事吗，别忘了我可是让耶稣进了天堂。”  
“基督徒让你身后的神庙变成了一座教堂。”罗严塔尔指着身后的建筑，他们虽然穿着几个世纪前的长袍，但是事实上，他们身后的神庙已经不再供奉曾经被厄里斯欺骗的女神了。“争端永远不会停止，就算是我把长矛刺穿了你的心脏，你也会在下一秒把我推进烧开了的圣水里。”  
“你似乎对这种死法情有独钟。”杨故意朝着他身边恶魔的方向挤了挤眼睛，似乎告诉罗严塔尔他知道全部的真相。“告诉我，你唆使那位叫做朗努斯基的百夫长用长枪刺穿耶稣的心脏，是不是受了某种远古时代的启发？”  
“经典永不过时。”罗严塔尔没看杨脸上的那一抹有些狡黠的笑，他的目光投向了远处的城市。这里是南欧，即使在深秋也没有特别寒冷，倒是空气中隐隐约约飘来了苹果的香味。“这也就是为什么我在引发三个女神纷争的时候选择了苹果。女人总是会青睐这种东西，被这种东西诱惑。”  
“奥斯卡我真的要给你一个忠告。”天使的黑色眼睛里已经沾上了一些醉意，这不是什么常见的风景，按照杨自诩的酒量，就算是把整个半岛所有的葡萄都摧残成葡萄酒，也不一定能让他喝醉。“很多人在撰写历史的时候喜欢将男人的失败归咎于女人诱惑了他们……但是事实上，是因为那些诱惑他们踏进地狱的恶魔喜欢假扮成美女啊。所以我想要对你说的是，下次你真的可以试试短发的造型。”  
“谢谢你的忠告，我还以为你会喜欢我在特洛伊时的那副躯壳，毕竟金发美人的躯壳总是会花掉我的一大笔钱。”  
“当我真的开始喜欢金发美人的时候，我会告诉你的。”  
他们在醉酒之后达成了天堂和地狱之间的第一份口头非正式协议。罗严塔尔和杨威利在那个时候已经意识到了在天堂和地狱混日子是比尽心尽力工作更好的一个选择，当等到述职报告的时候，一位天使和一位恶魔就可以在报告里胡编乱造一些在对方身上取得的所谓胜利，并信誓旦旦地在报告里写如果有任何质疑可以去地狱或者天堂找当事恶魔或天使求证。这算是一种小规模的停战，更具体来说，是两个对工作失去了热情的公务员给自己偷懒找到的理由。

正当杨威利喜滋滋地在天堂当着薪水小偷，并隔三差五地在报告里用他干巴巴的文笔描述自己是怎么和邪恶的地狱使者斗智斗勇的时候（当然他的报告被罗严塔尔评价为极度缺乏可读性，这种评价一直持续到了亚典波罗来天堂工作才告一段落），他的老对头罗严塔尔的一个决定打乱了他的“百年规划”。罗严塔尔在一个冷风阵阵的傍晚约他在一家乌烟瘴气的巴伐利亚啤酒馆里喝酒。杨裹着一件破旧的外套，尽量让自己不那么显眼，当然他的黑发黑眼在一群吵吵闹闹的巴伐利亚佬中也不算稀罕。罗严塔尔把一把硬币放到桌上，酒馆老板殷勤地又给他们续上了啤酒。  
杨看穿了罗严塔尔使的诡计，那些硬币根本不是由白银和镍制成的，它们会在夜深人静的时候变成老鼠和蛇，然后顺着窗户的缝隙爬走。杨打了个响指，把那些虚假的硬币换成了货真价实的钱，当然是在罗严塔尔的口袋里拿走的。有着蓝色和黑色眼睛的恶魔沉默地喝完了一大半啤酒，告诉了杨威利一个让人震惊的决定。  
“我准备休假，然后去人间过一辈子。”  
这简直太让人嫉妒了。杨威利盯着自己面前的那杯啤酒，罗严塔尔的确比他工作的时间要久一点，但是杨的休假申请一次又一次被卡介伦和比克古驳了回来，这不由得让杨嫉妒得牙痒痒。  
“你如果去休假了，那我真的要想想我这一百年要做些什么了。说不定我会在你休假到三十多年的时候叫你回去地狱加班，因为我写不出报告了。”杨悻悻地喝完了自己的啤酒，示意老板给他再多加一杯。这时候这位巴伐利亚村里的啤酒馆老板看到了这位戴着帽子的顾客有着一张少见的东方面孔，这让老板吓了一跳，不过好在罗严塔尔及时地抹掉了老板的这一段记忆，在老板的记忆里他只会记得两个出手阔绰的乡绅在他这里喝了过多的啤酒。  
“如果你担心你自己没什么好在报告里写的，那你不如就去寻找圣杯吧。”  
“这你就太不地道了，奥斯卡。”杨歪过头来看着坐在他旁边的恶魔，当“圣杯”这个词被说出来之后，杨的眼前立刻浮现出了当时他和罗严塔尔在最后的晚餐时的场景，随后他用力摇了摇头，想要把这个场面从他的眼前赶走。“明明是你弄丢了圣杯，为什么要让我找回来。你真的当我是什么‘魔术师’了吗？”  
“弄丢圣杯也有你的一份功劳，我这是在把找回圣杯的功劳全部让给你，不用感谢我。”  
“不过你这次休假想去过什么样的人生，我猜你应该没给负责人事关系的奥贝斯坦先生塞钱。”  
罗严塔尔冷笑了一声，虽然他今天的这副躯壳不是被杨批评过的女性形象或者是长发形象，但是他脸上的冷笑还是一样的。“我怎么可能会给他塞钱，既然你这样提醒了我，我估计我的这次休假的人生会很悲惨。”他自嘲地扯了扯自己的嘴角，然后把杯子里的啤酒一饮而尽。他沉默了一阵，在这沉默都让杨感到有些不自在的时候，罗严塔尔才打破了这沉默。“我有件事想要请你帮忙，杨。”  
“是什么事情，别是那种……”杨把话说了一半，他对罗严塔尔要说的这件事有一个不好的预感。  
“我想把我的猫交给你，你帮我寄养一下。”

这是一切噩梦的开始，杨威利看着自己怀里的这只小毛团，它和它的主人一样，有着两只颜色不一样的眼珠。关于地狱猫，杨威利的了解并不很多，他只是听亚历克斯·卡介伦用一种严肃的语气提醒他提防这种无比邪恶的生物。杨抱着这只没有名字的小猫坐在天堂的图书馆里翻看着关于埃及的书籍，这些历史书上写着，猫在埃及是一种神明。  
没错，这种邪恶的生物当然会蛊惑那些无知的人类，让他们疯狂地崇拜它。  
杨威利摸了摸这只小猫的毛，让地狱猫到天堂的图书馆里打瞌睡，这可能是头一遭。它黑色的尾巴在杨的胳膊上蹭来蹭去，杨威利十分庆幸这只黑色的地狱猫没有在图书馆里打喷嚏，如果它喷出的火星不幸点燃了图书馆，那么它就应该和罗严塔尔一样和图书馆有仇。  
不过那时候他还不知道，在遥远的未来，会有一个金发的恶魔同样爱好点燃图书馆。  
他有些好奇罗严塔尔在人间的休假怎么样了，毕竟少了这样一个主要的对手，他的述职报告怎么写变成了一个老大难问题。杨威利叹了口气，无奈地抓了抓自己的头发，他盘着腿坐在图书馆的地上，天堂的灯光照在他面前的地毯上，在地毯上画出了一个奇怪的形状。反正总不能写自己在天堂养地狱猫，然后和这只无比邪恶的小毛团做斗争。防止它把天堂图书馆烧了或者是把亚历克斯·卡介伦新做的袍子抓出一个洞来。  
好奇害死猫，但是好奇可能也会驱使一个天使做出一些出格的事情来。杨威利就属于后者。  
如果让杨威利来概括罗严塔尔的这次休假，他会用他那写述职报告一般干巴巴的文字来描述罗严塔尔这明显被奥贝斯坦坑了的假期。而且他应该还会私下去找当事人求证一下他到底怎么得罪了奥贝斯坦，给他的假期人生安上了这样一个人设——一个富有的乡绅和一个落魄贵族家小姐的孩子，哦，很有可能是这位落魄贵族小姐和她情人的私生子。如果只是这样的话还没什么太大的问题，毕竟幸福的家庭都是相似的，而不幸的家庭各有各的不幸。但是人生继续下去摊上一个三天两头闹着要自杀的疯妈妈和一个酗酒并仇视自己的爸爸这就很明显是奥贝斯坦安排的“报复”了。  
杨找了一副躯壳，并且给了一位郁郁不得志的诗人一些灵感，让他把自己描写成了一位“巫师”，或者更加通俗的，他在天堂就有的那个绰号。但是杨不太明白为什么这位不出名的诗人愿意称呼他为“梅林”。当然他也没有纠结这件事，毕竟他这次请假出来找的理由是“要去寻找圣杯”。但是他现在真的不知道他和罗严塔尔在一次醉酒之后到底把圣杯丢到哪里去了，也许是扔到红海里了，谁知道呢，在杨看来，那只是一个普通的酒杯。  
他看到了一个金发的年轻人和他的骑士们去寻找圣杯，而那个金发的年轻人有着湛蓝的眼睛和像被天使祝福过的美丽（当然杨可以向比克古发誓，他没有做过这件事）。只不过杨没有记住这个年轻人的名字。同时，他有些惊讶地发现罗严塔尔也成为了一位去寻找圣杯的骑士，这让他心里稍微平衡了一点，毕竟是他们两个把圣杯弄丢的。  
罗严塔尔身边的一位小个子神父让杨感到十分好奇。  
这位小个子的神父有着像洒在白色桌布上的蜂蜜一样温暖的发色，脸上的笑容让人感觉是午后的阳光，晒的人十分舒服。杨注意到了他总是会攥着自己挂在脖子上的十字架，当然，杨没有去提议这位米达麦亚神父把这个十字架磨尖然后照着那位正在休假的恶魔的脖子扎下去，这样罗严塔尔的假期就会结束了。  
“如果你最终找到了圣杯，沃尔夫冈，你会对它许什么愿望？”  
“我真的不知道圣杯还有能许愿的功能，奥斯卡，你这是听谁说的？”  
被问到这个问题的罗严塔尔轻轻地笑了笑，他的眼睛看向远方一片雾气缭绕的地方，似乎那里就是传说中圣杯被藏匿的秘境。“我的直觉……莱因哈特一直坚信圣杯能满足人的愿望。”  
“那我也没有什么愿望，只要我们足够虔诚，神就会在我们身边。”  
“而我真的不觉得自己是一个多虔诚的人。”  
杨承认自己是无意间听到这段对话的，但是他能够看到罗严塔尔在看向米达麦亚的时候，眼睛里的那些坚冰稍稍融化了一些，像是一把温热的刀子劈开了冰面。他摇了摇头，独自走进那片迷雾之中，哦不，用独自这个词并不妥当，因为他的怀里抱着一只黑色的小猫。  
用那位诗人的话来说，一位有些忧伤的骑士爱上了一位错误的人，而他最终等来的是自己的死亡和爱人的死亡。杨看了这个故事之后并没有说什么，如果说爱是一种毒药的话，那么制作这种毒药的一定是来自地狱的恶魔。而这位诗人说故事的主人公叫做特里斯坦，杨猜想这是这位诗人记不住主人公真正的名字。  
不过特里斯坦是个好名字。  
罗严塔尔斩断了那些迷雾和荆棘，爬上高塔之后发现的并不是传说中的圣杯。这位骑士失望地看着坐在高塔中的这位“巫师”，他有着黑色的头发和同样的眼睛，和传说中白衣白发的魔法师毫不相干，而他的怀里还睡着一只黑色的小猫。随着小猫的呼噜声，一些火花从小猫的鼻子里冒了出来。  
“没有什么圣杯，我可以确定当时我们把圣杯丢到红海或者什么地方了，罗严塔尔。”杨无奈地撇了撇嘴，而这声音也吵醒了他怀里的地狱猫，小猫不满地叫了一声。杨从扶手椅里起来，把猫塞给了一脸惊愕的骑士，这也难怪，休假的时候天使和恶魔都不会有自己原本的记忆，罗严塔尔不记得他也情有可原。“我再也不想帮你寄养猫了，顺便我给它起了个名字，特里斯坦。你的休假也该结束了。”

杨从久远的回忆中回过神来，他看着和回忆中相似的莱因哈特的脸，一个微笑浮现在他的脸上。特里斯坦窜上了餐桌，蓝色和绿色的眼睛盯着杨，似乎在讨要牛奶。莱因哈特眼疾手快地把特里斯坦抱了下来，抱到了它的餐盘旁，顺便往里面加满了牛奶。小猫心满意足地舔着它的早餐，而餐桌旁的天使和恶魔还都饿着肚子。  
“你笑什么，杨，有什么很好笑的事情吗？”  
“不，没什么。”杨摆了摆手，他从冰箱里拿出来两个三明治，放到两个人中间的桌子上。“我有个问题想问你，如果你找到了圣杯，你想对它许什么愿？”  
“圣杯不是早就被你们弄丢了吗。”莱因哈特没好气地说着，因为特里斯坦喝完牛奶之后又试图去用沾了牛奶的爪子抓莱因哈特的裤腿。“如果真的有圣杯，我一定要让它把特里斯坦带走。”


End file.
